


May the force be with us

by KellySyll



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Star Wars Marathon, Star Wars References, aos secret santa, honestly I tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellySyll/pseuds/KellySyll
Summary: Daisy and Jemma spend Christmas Eve watching Star Wars movies together.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Kudos: 28





	May the force be with us

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this fic is for the aos secret santa, i got maddie (@jemmaskimmonss on twitter) so here it is, I hope you enjoy this AoS/Star Wars mix.   
> it's been a while since i've written something about aos, and i really tried.   
> as always, i don't have a beta reader so i'm sorry for any mistakes in this, enjoy! and Merry Christmas!

Daisy didn’t plan to spend Christmas Eve curled up in a couch with Jemma watching movies while stuffing themselves full of candy and popcorn, however, she found herself enjoying it far more than she imagined, the soft blankets in which they were wrapped around made her feel safe and cozy, and with every movie, she could hear her inner nerd get more and more excited.

Jemma was enjoying herself too, the conversations and the popcorn fight between on a lovely evening, and even though she was a little disappointed Fitz couldn’t be with them, Daisy was never a bad company and soon she forgot what little sadness she felt, laughing and getting excited along with Daisy.

The hours passed by and soon they were about to start the newest movies, she watched Daisy move a little, trying to find a bag of Cheetos, giving up after realizing they were too far away on the floor and instead choose to turn around to look at Jemma.

“So, is Anakin her grandfather?”, Daisy said, pointed at Rey on the screen, the had just finished The Force Awakens after binge-watching all the original and prequel movies and loving every minute of lightsaber battles and cool planets, she was done with going to space so made-up universes were better.

“What? I have no idea, what gives you that impression?”, Jemma answered, pursing her lips in thought and putting the popcorn bowl back down.

“She looks like a Skywalker to me,” Daisy countered back, ignoring the judgmental look coming from her friend. 

“No, she doesn’t,” Jemma shot back, already listing all the reasons in her head and getting ready to recite them to her.

“Then who is she? Like, come on, this whole thing is centered around the Skywalker family”, Daisy said before Jemma could give her reasons behind her refusal of Rey being a Skywalker.

“We have no idea!”, Jemma shot her hands up and went on. “That’s the mystery, and before you ask; no, The Last Jedi doesn’t say it either so don’t get your hopes up.”

Daisy scoffed, adding a little eye roll to emphasize how ridiculous it was and how little she was willing to wait. “Well, then who do you think she is?”, the inhuman asked Jemma back, knowing the scientist would have her theories.

“A Kenobi, maybe?”, she answered, not sure of it.

“No way, that man was peak Jedi, plus, he lived in that freaking dessert all that time, how would he even conceive her?” Daisy argued and her friend gave her a half-shrug of her shoulders.

“Well, it’d make a cool Kenobi vs Skywalker storyline, and I honestly have no idea who she is”, she finished, grabbing the bowl of popcorn again and popping a few in her mouth.

“I have to say, Poe and Finn? I sense something there”, Daisy added, stealing some of the popcorn.

“Really? God, I’m glad I’m not the only one, but we both know they’re cowards”, Jemma sighed.

“Who?”

“Disney, you know, big company, they won’t allow it”, she explained, and yes, it was obvious, but they couldn’t help to keep hoping.

“Yeah, you’re right”, Daisy lamented, but she before they started The Last Jedi, she decided to ask a few other questions. “Favorite Lightsaber battle?”

“Obi-Wan and Anakin in Mustafar, the choreography is amazing”, she answered almost immediately. “You?”

“Probably Luke and Vader’s last battle or the fight between Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Maul”, she said excitedly, those scenes captured her attention completely.

“Ohh, those are good too, the double lightsaber? Amazing.”

The conversation went on from favorite lightsaber color to discussing whether the whole mess in the Star Wars universe was all Qui-Gon’s fault, until after an hour of talking, they decided to start the next movie.

“Wait, where are my Skittles?”, Daisy asked, moving to look behind the numerous amount of pillows scattered on the couch, the floor was full of empty candy bags.

“Uh…”, Jemma hid the empty bags of Skittles behind her back just as Daisy reached for her hand. “Oops.”

“Jemma!”

“I’m sorry, they’re really good and once I started eating them I couldn’t stop”, Jemma explained, trying on her best puppy eyes and earning and eye roll from Daisy.

“I’m so glad I bought more bags, I knew this would happen”, she said, getting up to retrieve more Skittles from her bag, and then sat down again next to her, throwing a blanket over both of them after pressing play to start the movie. “Is this the one many people were bitching about?” Daisy asked after a few moments.

“People always bitch about Star Wars, but yeah”, they both laughed as the movie continued and stayed past midnight finishing their movie marathon. The bowl of popcorn between fell on the floor, making a mess, but it didn’t matter because they ended up sleeping next to each other until Christmas morning.


End file.
